hibike_euphoniumfandomcom-20200222-history
Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Oath's Finale
}} | writer = | music = Akito Matsuda | studio = | licensee = | released = April 19, 2019 | runtime = | previous = Liz and the Blue Bird | next = — }} is the last Sound! Euphonium film and anime adaptations released in Japan on April 19, 2019."Sound! Euphonium Chikai no Finale Anime Film Opens in Spring 2019". Anime News Network. June 3, 2018."Sound! Euphonium: Chikai no Finale Anime Film's Trailer Streamed". Anime News Network. December 28, 2018."Sound! Euphonium: Oath's Finale Film's 4 Videos Highlight Characters". Anime News Network. May 6, 2019. Summary Kumiko Oumae is now a second year and a senior player of the euphonium section. With new underclassmen joining the concert band, Kumiko will have to learn new things in order to deal with awkward and difficult underclassmen. She and third-year trumpeter Tomoe Kabe have been chosen to lead the new underclassmen members. Among the new members to Kumiko's bass section are euphonist Kanade Hisaishi, whose appearances are deceiving; tuba player Mirei Suzuki, who cannot adapt to her new environment; tuba player Satsuki Suzuki, who wants to get along with Mirei; and double bassist Motomu Tsukinaga, who cannot talk about himself. Between the Sunrise Festival, chair placement auditions, and the competition, a number of problems quickly begin to arise. Introduced Characters *Kanade Hisaishi (久石 奏) - 1st year Euphonium player. *Satsuki Suzuki (鈴木 さつき) - 1st year Tuba player. *Mirei Suzuki (鈴木 美玲) - 1st year Tuba player. *Motomu Tsukinaga (月永 求) - 1st year Contrabass player. Characters Major Events *All characters move up one grade. Kumiko, Reina Kousaka, Hazuki Katou and Sapphire Kawashima are second year students while Yuuko Yoshikawa, Natsuki Nakagawa, Nozomi Kasaki and Mizore Yoroizuka are third year students. *44 new members join the band. Many of them are experienced band members. *Kumiko and Shuuichi Tsukamoto bond more. *Kumiko and Reina hike to Mt Daikichiyama once again. Featured Music *''Liz and the Blue Bird'' (リズと青い鳥)- Akito Matsuda (Uda Yuriko) *Blast! by TRUE (ending) ;Soundtrack *Sound! Euphonium The Movie Original Soundtrack: The Endless Melody Trivia *U.S. theater chain AMC and ticketing service Fandango are listing a July 11 screening for the film. Additionally, theater chain Emagine is listing similar screenings for July 11 that have English subtitles, but also lists July 15 screenings with an English dub. Gallery ;Official Art Gekijouban.Hibike!.Euphonium .Chikai.no.Finale.full.2450681.jpg|Main poster Chikai_no_Finale.jpg The_Final_Oath.jpg Hibike-euphonium-film-cast-baru.png|The New Characters t3yv8o4tam421.png|The Full Ensemble 9F1F778B-BE37-4D32-BC73-A7E30C88E957.jpeg B09EAFD1-9DB1-4089-869F-468C065734B7.jpeg BB3D48F1-79A3-4C93-8286-29EA281B092D.jpeg 05E1BC2A-63A0-4B6C-B3CD-9C773A98C06E.jpeg 28F8CACF-D9FD-49EE-960E-DA7A9B05CE26.jpeg Finale Oath Scan.jpg Finale Oath magazine 1.jpg Finale Oath Official Art.jpeg Soundtrack.jpg Mark Chimes.jpeg|Teaser trailer ;Movie Scenes BBF8C401-C825-4623-AD59-8C6AFBA02320.jpeg|Title Kumiko Finale Oath.jpeg|Kumiko Oumae Reina in Finale Oath.jpeg|Reina Kousaka Shuuichi in Finale Oath.jpeg|Shuuichi Tsukamoto Mizore in Finale Oath.jpeg|Mizore Yoroizuka Nozomi in Finale Oath.jpeg|Nozomi Kasaki Yuuko in Finale Oath.jpeg|Yuuko Yoshikawa Finale Oath Trailer 9.jpg| Natsuki Nakagawa Sapphire in Finale Oath.jpeg|Sapphire Kawashima Asuka in Finale Oath.jpeg|Asuka Tanaka Taki in Finale Oath.jpeg|Noboru Taki 4488718F-52F5-4D0C-A690-24EB9B0F53FE.jpeg|Kanade Hisaishi 2B279E5E-9033-4C23-9F81-FEE8B58A063C.jpeg|Mirei Suzuki 731E78AE-79B9-44CB-82A3-F799A98BB365.jpeg|Satsuki Suzuki 455FC221-6BAA-4463-B109-BEB97BC5184F.jpeg|Motomu Tsukinaga Kitauji Marching.jpeg Finale Oath.jpg Finale Oath Trailer 1.jpg Finale Oath Trailer 2.jpg Finale Oath Trailer 3.jpg Finale Oath Trailer 4.jpg Finale Oath Trailer 5.jpg Finale Oath Trailer 6.jpg Finale Oath Trailer 7.jpg Finale Oath Trailer 8.jpg Finale Oath Trailer 10.jpg Finale Oath Trailer 11.jpg Finale Oath Trailer 12.jpg Finale Oath Trailer 13.jpg Finale Oath Trailer 14..jpg Finale Oath Trailer 15.jpg Finale Oath Trailer 16.jpg 146A8A54-D08C-4137-A81D-FAED86D8FCF9.jpeg Finale Oath 1.jpg Finale Oath 2.jpg Finale Oath 3.jpg Finale Oath 4.jpg Finale Oath 5.jpg Finale Oath 6.jpg Finale Oath 7.jpg Finale Oath 8.jpg Finale Oath 9.jpg Finale Oath 10.jpg Finale Oath 11.jpg Finale Oath 12.jpg Finale Oath 13.jpg Finale Oath 14.jpg Finale Oath 15.jpg Finale Oath 16.jpg Finale Oath 17.jpg Finale Oath 18.jpg Finale Oath 19.jpg Finale Oath 20.jpg Finale Oath 21.jpg Finale Oath 22.jpg Finale Oath 23.jpg Finale Oath 24.jpg Finale Oath 25.jpg Finale Oath 26.jpg Finale Oath 27.jpg Finale Oath 28.jpg Finale Oath 29.jpg Finale Oath 30.jpg Finale Oath 31.jpg Finale Oath 32.jpg Finale Oath 33.jpg 7FA3078E-F01C-450D-B347-B5F64DB9D24D.jpeg FD5E5FE3-9EB6-4475-87E4-D8AC952287B6.jpeg Finale Oath 36.jpg 7C5AE9C2-658B-42E6-9AEE-D5F603D379F2.jpeg Finale Oath 38.jpg Finale Oath 39.jpg Finale Oath 40.jpg Finale Oath 41.jpg Finale Oath 42.jpg Finale Oath 43.jpg Finale Oath 44.jpg D2B1D704-98E9-4541-B225-08004B11A04A.jpeg Finale Oath 45.jpg Finale Oath 46.jpg Finale Oath 47.jpg Finale Oath 48.jpg Finale Oath 49.jpg Finale Oath 50.jpg Finale Oath 51.jpg Finale Oath 52.jpg Finale Oath 53.jpg Finale Oath 54.jpg|Riko Nagase Finale Oath 55.jpg|Hazuki Katou Finale Oath 56.jpg Finale Oath 57.jpg|Tomoe Kabe Finale Oath 58.jpg Finale Oath 59.jpg Finale Oath 62.jpg Finale Oath 60.jpg Finale Oath 61.jpg Finale Oath 63.jpg Finale Oath 64.jpg Finale Oath 65.jpg Finale Oath 66.jpg Finale Oath 67.jpg Finale Oath 68.jpg Finale Oath 69.jpg Finale Oath 77.jpg Finale Oath 70.jpg Finale Oath 71.jpg Finale Oath 72.jpg Finale Oath 73.jpg Finale Oath 74.jpg Finale Oath 75.jpg Finale Oath 76.jpg Finale Oath 78.jpg Finale Oath 79.jpg Finale Oath 80.jpg Videos 『劇場版 響け！ユーフォニアム～誓いのフィナーレ～』予告|Short Trailer 『劇場版 響け！ユーフォニアム～誓いのフィナーレ～』本予告|Trailer 『劇場版 響け！ユーフォニアム～誓いのフィナーレ～』PV 面倒くさい後輩編 |Trailer: Troublesome Junior 『劇場版 響け！ユーフォニアム～誓いのフィナーレ～』PV 麗奈と久美子編 |Trailer: Reina and Kumiko 『劇場版 響け！ユーフォニアム～誓いのフィナーレ～』PV バタバタ吹部編|Trailer: Commotion in Concert Band 『劇場版 響け！ユーフォニアム～誓いのフィナーレ～』PV 秀一と久美子編 |Trailer: Shuuichi and Kumiko External links *Official website *''Hibike! Euphonium The Movie: Finale Oath'' on Twitter References Category:Anime Category:Movies